


Eternal Friends

by ApopGalaxy (apoplecticGalaxy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A lil ishimondo and naegami because thats the basic shit everyone likes, F/F, F/M, Future foundation might show up idk, M/M, Maybe mondogami, Multi, Protag byakuya, They're all dead still, but its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplecticGalaxy/pseuds/ApopGalaxy
Summary: After The Killing School Life, Byakuya and his classmates were taken into Future Foundation where they would forget about the pain of their losses and start anew. But it's hard to forget when there are voices reminding you every day.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. Being dead...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a general summary of the au and scenerio.

The light sound of tapping echoed through the Future Foundation library, with an occasional flipping of a book page. It was quiet in the library, just the way Byakuya liked it. Sadly, that silence was ruined by none other than Mondo Oowada, _"God you're so borin'."_

"Then leave." Byakuya spoke, a bit of irritation in voice.

_"I CAN'T."_ Mondo yelled, slamming his hands down against the hard wood table in a seemingly common fit of rage.

_"Mondo... Please calm down..."_

Chihiro Fujisaki and Mondo Oowada, his former classmates, had been following him around for a while now. That may sound creepy, but let me explain.

Mondo and Chihiro were bound to Byakuya. In their deaths, they were forced to stay by his side. Mostly because of what he did to them, I'm not sure of the reasoning. Leaving plot holes in my story? I know, so unlike me. Anyway, they can't go very far without Byakuya following foot. This caused a lot of disagreements, as you would expect. And there they were, arguing for the millionth time today.

_"Sometimes I wish I had actual hands so I could strangle you...!"_

_"That's mean, Mondo...."_ Chihiro timidly spoke, trying not to get in Mondo's way. Despite being non corporeal, they could still hurt each other, both being ghosts.

"I thought it'd feel nice being able to hurt me without any consequence." Byakuya commented, not bothering to look up from his book.

_"BUT YOU DON'T FEEL THE FUCKING PAIN! THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT."_ Mondo yelled, even more angry thinking about his situation.

"There's other reasons people would want to choke someone." He spoke with a smirk, not being too bothered by what he was implying.

_"WH- THAT IS NOT WHY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."_

_"Hngh... Byakuya don't tease him..."_ Chihiro started to get uncomfortable with the fighting, not sure of which side to take. 

_"See!! You're making Chihiro upset!!!"_ Mondo yelled, gesturing towards the smaller boy.

"I think you made him more upset when you bashed his skull in."

_"ATLEAST I DIDN'T HANG THE FUCKING BODY, YOU FUCKER-!"_

_"Guys, please stop..!!!"_ Chihiro intervened, pulling the conversation to a stop. A few seconds of silence followed, as with most arguments they have, until faint footsteps came closer.

Byakuya turned, hearing the steps stop outside of the library. The door slowly creaked open as Makoto Naegi, Byakuya's former and currently alive classmate walked in. "Hey, Byakuya, are you talking to someone..??"

Mondo laughed in a teasing manner, _"Oooo, look its your boyfr-"_

"Hm? No, I'm not. You must be hearing things." Byakuya swiftly replied, cutting Mondo off and ignoring the comment.

_"Mondo.. You shouldn't say stuff like that.."_

"Oh.. Okay, I just thought I heard something..." Makoto chuckled in a sort of calming way.

_"He's not listening anyway, what's it matter what I say?"_

"It might've been from the next room over..?"

_"Yeah.. But it's still rude.. Can you please apologize..?"_

"You and me are the only people awake." Makoto replied, having already checked the area.

_"No fuckin' way, I'd rather die."_

"The proper way to say that would be 'You and I', but that does make me wonder, why are you awake?"

_"But.. You **are** dead..."_

"I was just nervous about tomorrow's meeting... I haven't been able to fall asleep. What about you..?"

_"Ya don't gotta rub it in!"_

"Ah..." Byakuya hesitated. He knew the real reason he was awake was because of the two idiots barking in his ears, but he obviously couldn't tell Makoto that. No one would believe him if he said he was hearing the voices of his dead classmates. That's absurd.

"Same reason as you." He finally decided on his choice of words, looking back up at Makoto.

_"Ah.. I'm sorry.."_ Chihiro spoke in an apologetic tone, not noticing the carefree tone in Mondo's voice that implied he didn't mind.

"Yeah... I can't stop thinking about... Our friends.."

_"It's fine, I'm used to it by now."_

"Be _ing_ de _ad?_ " Chihiro and Byakuya both spoke at the same time, a hint of sadness in their voices. It was almost comical.

"Yeah..."

_"That was kinda weird just there- you guys just said the same thing at the same time in two different conversations."_ Mondo pointed out, standing up off the table in a confused and sort of impressed fashion.

"If only the game never happened..." Byakuya spoke, mostly to himself. Still, Makoto had heard and was pleasantly surprised.

"Really..? Hehe, it's nice to know you care about them."

"...You'd be surprised. I mean- after all these years together how could I not." He rushed the last part, looking for a way to play off the comment without letting anything slip.

_"Hah, he just wants to go back to get rid of us."_

_"You don't know that! Have some faith in him...."_ Chihiro spoke timidly, losing energy from the last few arguments he had to stop that day.

"Yeah... I should probably head to bed.." Makoto spoke, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes... That would be wise."

"Goodnight, Byakuya!" Makoto waved, with a soft smile on his face. The tension in the room lifted with his energetic tone and cheery complexion. Finishing with that, he head out of the library and shut the door.

"Do you two ever shut up..?" Byakuya whispered, with a strong hint of annoyance in his voice.

_"Ey! I have freedom of speech!!"_

"That doesn't apply to ghosts, idiot."

_"Yeah, well they can't arrest me!! I'm above the fuckin law, take that bitch!!"_ Mondo flipped Byakuya off using both his hands.

_"Don't do that, Mondo...!"_

And back to the fighting they went... Their banter was loud and distracting, keeping them all preoccupied. That's why they didn't notice the lack of footsteps and faint breathing by the door. Makoto stood, listening in for the truth. What Byakuya refused to tell him.

"You think Byakuya can hear you guys too...?"

_"I don't know... Only time will tell.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the first chapter of this hell of a ride. I was originally gonna make this a one shot but fuck it im having too much fun.


	2. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see what's up with the other ghosts! Or, one of them anyway.

_"You sure Munakata isn't your dad or somethin'?"_ Mondo sat on Byakuya's desk, listening to the lecture from Future Foundation's Vice-Chairman, Kyosuke Munakata.

"No.. He's not." Byakuya mumbled

_"Could've fooled me."_

"My dad is... Much worse.." Byakuya whispered, trying not to alarm anyone. But everyone was practically asleep anyway, as Munakata was boring everyone to death. Including Byakuya.

_"Please, he probably spoils you."_

"We'll talk about this _later_." You could hear the agitation in his voice as he spoke, still trying to focus on Munakata's words.

"Any objections?" Munakata asked, finishing up his lecture. The room was silent, as no one objected.

 _"Object object object object."_ Mondo chanted, annoying Byakuya.

"You didn't even hear what he said..."

"Byakuya, did you say something?" Munakata spoke, catching Byakuya off guard.

"Hm? No, sir."

"Good. Then that finished up today's meeting. You're all dismissed." You could tell everyone was glad to hear that, as they all filed out.

_"Laaameee"_

Byakuya just sighed in response to Mondo's remark.

 _"Whatcha doin' Chi?"_ Mondo asked, looking at the other.

_"Oh! Uhm... N-Nothing really. There's not much for me to do..."_

_"Y'know, the others should come around here more."_

"To talk to us? No thank you, two is more than enough."

_"Ey! I wasn't talkin to you!"_

_"I think he should have a say...-"_

_"Well, I don't!"_

_"Are you guys fighting again?!?"_ Byakuya heard a voice, different from the two he usually deals with. Did someone hear him...? Who did they think he was talking to...?

 _"Hey Taka! Just talkin 'bout ya!"_ Mondo exclaimed.

'Oh.. It's just Ishimaru again.' Byakuya relaxed, happy to have a distraction for Mondo and Chihiro. The two were bound to Byakuya, but Taka isn't bound to anyone, giving him the ability to go wherever he wanted. Byakuya didn't know too much about it though, considering he was alive. 

_"Hello, Mondo! I came to ask about your opinion on Future Foundation's plan!"_

_"None of us were listenin'."_

_"I was...."_ Chihiro chimed in.

_"Mondo.. Byakuya, you should be listening to the meetings! They're important!"_

"Of course I was listening... I can multitask, you know."

_"Yeah well I wasn't. I'm dead, what's it matter."_

_"I guess I can let that slide, considering it is not important information for you..."_ Ishimaru hesitantly spoke, letting Mondo off the hook.

_"Being dead is niiiccee, no responsibilities, no rules..."_

_"There are rules!!"_

_"Not important rules! 'Sides, I'm stuck here with Kuya for eternity-"_

"Don't call me that." Byakuya sighed, yet again.

 _"_ _Who's supposed to discipline me?"_ Mondo continued.

 _"Me..."_ Chihiro chimed in.

_"And me as well!! Rules are very important for ghosts **and** humans both!"_

"Just like **peace** and **quiet**."

_"Oh- I apologize if we're bothering you, Byakuya!"_

Byakuya just groaned in response to the Moral Compass, pushing up his glasses.

_"Ey, I'm not gonna stop talkin' just cause you want me to!"_

_"Mondo, I recommend that you consider his feelings before saying things like that."_

_"He doesn't have feelings."_

_"He does!!"_ Chihiro tried to defend Byakuya.

"Mondo's right, I don't care what he says to me. I'm used to his useless banter at this point."

_"See! He agrees!"_

"You only hear what you want to hear, don't you...?"

_"Anyway... Remember Byakuya, you have a conference at-"_

"At 10 am tomorrow, I'm aware. I can manage my schedule on my own, Ishimaru."

_"And don't forget-"_

"To check up on the new recruits.."

_"And you have to-"_

"Prepare for the trip to Towa, I know Ishimaru."

 _"But lastly, don't forget to take care of yourself."_ Ishimaru put his hands on Byakuya's shoulders, in a friendly sort of way.

"Yes, I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk with Kirigiri. I don't want her to think I'm going insane.."

_"Ah yes, that's right! Tell her that I said hi!"_

"You're missing the entire point..."

 _"Well then, I'll be on my way!"_ Taka waved, and vanished into thin air. Byakuya sighed, thinking about the workload that Ishimaru had just reminded him of.

 _"Ugggh, I'm bored again..."_ Mondo groaned, floating around Byakuya.

"Well, that's just too bad."

_"You know, you should take out my motorcycle! I'd kill to see you ride one!!"_

"You already have killed... And I would never ride one of those death machines... Especially after your execution."

_"Way to rub it in, asshole!"_

The arguing continued, as they headed down the empty hall. Atleast, they thought it was empty. Little did they know, Makoto lurked, listening in on Byakuya's faint conversation that he whispered to himself.

"He has to hear them too... He has to..."


	3. Plane Of Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro explains basically everything :D

_"Dude, you've seriously never had soda before?"_ Mondo was bothering Byakuya on his food choices yet again.

"Why would I..?" Byakuya spoke somewhat quietly, trying not to alert the other members of Future Foundation. It was currently 12 pm and Byakuya was sitting in his office, drinking coffee. While no one was around him currently, he could still be heard if talking loud enough.

_"Because its fucking good?? Jeez, you're more boring than I thought."_

Chihiro chimed in, _"That's not true! Byakuya's very interesting! He has a habit of wearing blue jeans only on Sundays and I think that's pretty cool..."_

_"That's the lamest shit ive ever heard"_

"That's an awful example..."

_"Well, the books he reads are interesting! Like 'The Maze Runner'! I liked that one..!"_

_"Wasn't payin attention. Books are fuckin boring."_

_"They're not!"_

_"You still haven't proved ya point."_

_"Uhmmm... He has a crush on-"_

"Don't" Byakuya cut him off in a stern tone, with a slight blush on his face.

_"Pfft, I know who it is anyway. Chi doesn't gotta say it."_

"You're probably wrong, but take your shot."

_"Makoto, obviously!"_

"Not even close."

_"Pretend you don't all you want, but I know I'm right."_ Mondo smirked, then suddenly perked his head up. _"Chi, you felt that??"_

_"Y-Yeah.. I did..."_

_"Sorry, that was me..."_

Byakuya shot his head up at the somewhat familiar voice, until he noticed who it was. "Hello, Mukuro."

_"Oh hey! Find a way to help me out?"_ Mondo asked eagerly.

_"You ask that every time.. And the answer is always no."_ Mukuro responded in a somewhat annoyed tone. _"But I'm not here to chat."_

"Then what are you here for?"

_"Its a long story..."_

"Spit it out, I don't have all day."

_"Its just that... I was told to tell you...."_

_"Look Muku, I love ya but you're really slow."_ Mondo sat down on the table next to Byakuya.

_"That Makoto can also hear and see us.."_

What.

What..?!?!?

Makoto could hear them????

He spit out his coffee in complete shock. "Why didn't you tell me before?!?" He whisper-shouted, still trying not to alert anyone.

_"I thought you knew."_

Thought I knew..????

No no, this is unbelievable. There's no way she seriously thought I knew this whole time and didn't say anything. She must be lying. Its like something out of a book. A convenient plot point. 

"W-Well if he can see them, why didn't Makoto realize they're talking to me?" He gestured towards Mondo and Chihiro, still not believing Mukuro.

_"It's kind of hard to explain, but we exist on different planes of existence. I can go into your head and let you see and talk to me. But when I get out or switch minds, you can no longer see or hear me. He couldn't see or hear Chihiro and Mondo because they're in your plane."_ Mukuro moved her hands around, gesturing in different ways attempting to form an explanation.

_"B-But he can... Right?? If we go to his plane, we can escape?!??"_ Mondo cheered, excited to get away from the blonde.

Chihiro sighed, _"You don't have to be so mean about it..."_

_"No, you can't."_ Mukuro continued. _"You're confined to this space due to your traumatic interactions. You can't escape until he dies, basically."_

_"FUCK!"_ Mondo yelled.

"Just great..." Byakuya sighed, grabbing a napkin. "So you aren't confined to a plane of existence because the person who hurt you most is dead."

_"Exactly. I can go wherever, even to the afterlife."_

_"Freedom must feel fan-fuckin-tastic."_

_"Its actually pretty annoying.. Travelling through planes of existence is draining. And Junko's constantly asking me for things."_

_"Wait.. YOU CAN GET US SHIT"_

_"Oh no..."_

_"Get me the loudest fucking thing you can."_

"Please don't-"

_"Leave her alone Mondo..."_ Chihiro interrupted the back and forth. 

_"Fine fine, but I do want some snacks. NOTHING WITH BUTTER."_

_"Hehe, that I can do."_ Mukuro chuckled at his comment.

_"Anyway.... You've explained a lot, thank you, Mukuro!"_ Chihiro smiled at the other.

_"Hm? Oh, it was no problem..."_

"Now.. If you're done here, I should get back to work."

_"Ah yes, that's fair."_

"Tell Makoto to meet me in the library at 10 pm." He ended the conversation, still wiping down the table from his earlier spit take.

_"My pleasure, have fun being stuck together for eternity!"_ Mukuro giggled, vanishing from Byakuya's sight.

.

.

.

.

.

_"So... You ever think about killing yourself?"_

_"MONDO NO-!"_


	4. Lavender Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Byakuya have their talk, and Byakuya gets angrier by the second.

The library door creaked open, as the short, brown haired boy snuck in. "Byakuya..?" Makoto whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Oh..! Uhm.. Sorry.."

"More importantly, why didn't you tell me??"

"Tell you... Oh! Well... I didn't want you to think I was insane.. I guess it just sounded kind of weird. Being able to hear the dead..." Makoto scratched the back of his neck, in a nervous manner.

"Hmph... I suppose that's a valid answer."

"Why didn't you tell me..??"

"For the same reason."

"But- You can speak with Mondo and Chihiro, right?!? How.. How are they...?" His tone went from excited to concerned in a matter of seconds.

 _"Fuckin awful... I'm stuck with you"_ Mondo scoffed.

 _"I... I'd say that I'm okay... The best you could be when you're dead.."_ Chihiro muttered.

"They're... Okay.." Byakuya ignored Mondo's reply, instead sticking with a simple answer. "And who are you stuck with..?"

"Sayaka and Junko! Junko's a little... Err....-"

"Annoying?"

"Yeah... Heh, she's yelling at me right now.."

"How is Sayaka?"

"She says she's okay, she just feels guilty about what happened.. I bet Mondo feels the same..."

_"Guilty's a fuckin understatement..."_

"Ah... Yes..."

_"It's okay Mondo... It wasn't your fault... If anything, I shouldn't have relied on you to become stronger... I should've done it myself.."_

"And now Chihiro's apologizing for the fifth time today."

_"Chi, it wasn't your fault! You were strong... You wanted to embrace your weaknesses.."_

"And now they're blaming themselves..! What are Junko and Sayaka doing?"

"Oh.. Uhm... They're just arguing... Oh! Junko wants me to tell you... Uh... J-Junko! I'm not saying that..!!!" Makoto's face went red from Junko's statement, which Byakuya could only assume was perverted.

"It must be insufferable being stuck with her... Mondo's already a handful as it is."

_"Hey! I am not, you bitch!"_

_"Don't be mean to each other...!"_

"I.. Uh.. Yeah, she's a little hard to handle..." Makoto flinched, presumably because of Junko. "Have you talked to anyone else..?"

"Ishimaru, Celestia, Mukuro, the usual few. I haven't seen Hifumi and Leon. That's about it."

"..... You think they're with the others...?"

"Like Hagakure and Asahina? I can only assume so. Why would we be able to over them?"

"We can ask!!"

"You can ask. There's no way I'm going to risk the chance of them thinking I'm insane." Byakuya crossed his arms, as Makoto thought to himself.

"Ahem" The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind the library door. Byakuya swung his head in that direction, noticing Makoto heard it too.

Kyoko poked her head into the library, stepping in, "You don't have to ask me.. Or Asahina for that matter."

 _"Classic Kyoko, spyin' on people."_ Mondo crossed his arms and sighed, sitting on the library desk.

"Kyoko!! What are you doing here???" Makoto spoke in shock.

"I had a feeling you both could hear them as well. Asahina had told me about her conversations with Sakura, so it was only fair the rest of us could speak to them, too."

Byakuya glared at Kyoko, "So you decide to spy on us?"

"I just happened to find you both talking here. If any-"

"Thats bullshit and you know it." Byakuya held himself back from saying more, already mad enough. He hated Kyoko, from almost killing Makoto to stealing the division leader position from him. He wishes she'd died in the game.

 _"Someone's angry"_ Mondo smirked

_"Don't provoke him...."_

"Either way, I have been talking with Asahina on the matter. She has the ability as well." Kyoko got back on track.

"Great..."

"She can?!? That's great!!" Makoto smiled, lightening up the tension in the room.

 _"Ahh... I forgot how much I missed the others..."_ Chihiro sighed.

_"Yeah.. Anythin's better than being stuck with him."_

_"Mondo.. That's mean"_ Chihiro frowned, earning a smirk from Mondo.

"I'll be heading to my room now." Byakuya stood up, "Goodbye, Makoto."

"Oh- bye Byakuya!!" Makoto waved, as the blonde headed out of the library. You could tell he was mad at Kyoko, neglecting to acknowledge her.

 _"What? Ya that jealous of Kyoko liking Makoto?"_ Mondo teased, earning a glare from Byakuya. He was well out of the library now, letting himself respond.

"I'm not jealous."

_"It sure looks like it-"_

"I'm frustrated."

 _"Hm?"_ Chihiro let out, confused. Byakuya hadn't ever gone into detail on his hatred of Kyoko, but he seemed to be breaking. The constant pressure of Mondo and Chihiro slowly started to crack his emotionless facade.

"With Kirigiri. Everything she has done has made her look suspicious, yet everyone trusts her. She groped your corpse, Chihiro. You don't find that at least a little odd?"

_"W-Well yeah... But... She's a detective so... It was for the investigation..."_

"And spying on Makoto and I? What investigation was that for?"

 _"I...."_ Chihiro didn't know what to say. Byakuya really didn't trust her, but the programmer still didn't understand why.

_"Yeah but she's a detective, she needs information and shit. Plus, shes not a dick about it. Everyone likes her cause she's nice, you're just jealous-"_

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like her. She's untrustworthy. She talks about friendship and trust, then hides everything from people. I have a right to be mad."

 _"... Well.. Maybe you should talk to her about it..?"_ The timid programmer suggested, walking slightly faster to match Byakuya's swift pace. Despite not being required to walk, he preferred the feeling of his ghostly feet against the ground. It made him feel alive again.

"Nothing's that simple, Chihiro."

_"Why not..?"_

"I'm done talking about it. I've said more than I wanted to."

_"Damn. You've got a lotta feelings and shit we don't know about, huh?"_

"I hide a lot. I'm human too, you know. I have feelings."

 _"I don't believe that for a second."_ Mondo crossed his arms.

"You don't have to. Your dead, your opinions no longer affect me."

_"Ay!! My opinions do matter to ya!"_

_"Guys... Come on..."_

The faint sound of arguing faded into the distance. But not even the smallest bit of venting would prepare the two for the storm that is Byakuya's hidden emotions. They would have to find that out later, if at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Ao3 hates me today •~•  
> Edit: I fixed it :D


	5. Bet On Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit actually starts to happen

_"Byakuya. Byakuya. Byyaaakkkuuyyyyaaa.!!"_

"What?" Byakuya spoke harshly, still lying in his bed. It was 6 am, and Mondo was as energetic as ever. Being a ghost, sleep was non existent and the passage of time was null. But for Byakuya, that reality was foreign.

_"You're so fucking borriinnggg"_

_"Mondo... Let him sleep..."_ Chihiro spoke, sitting at the edge of the bed, comfortably.

_"Look, I haven't slept since the game and I honestly don't remember why you need to."_

"Shut. Up."

_"Because people need energy to function... Well- living people."_

_"Just drink energy drinks. Come oonnn I wanna fuckin do somethin!!"_

"Didn't Mukuro say she'd get you something??"Byakuya mumbled, his face shoved into a pillow.

_"She hasn't come back yet!"_

_"Am I interrupting something?"_ A voice came from the other end of the room. It was all too familiar to them, as they had seen the girl many times before.

_"Celeste! Finally someone to talk to!"_ Mondo jumped up, leaving the still half asleep Togami alone.

_"I'm right here..."_ Chihiro mumbled.

_"Mukuro asked me to deliver something for you, she said it would 'help with your boredom'"_ Celeste extended her pale hands to reveal a nintendo switch.

_"You fucking didn't."_ Mondo smiled widely, his excitement shining through his usually aggressive demeanor. His strong hands took the device from Celestia's petite ones, earning a delighted yet curious look from Chihiro

_"Don't worry Chihiro, I got you something as well."_ This time, she pulls out a laptop from seemingly no where. Ghost pockets must be big... Of course that would make sense.

_"Oh my... Thank you, Celeste!"_

_"Of course"_ She smiled, as the programmer took the laptop from her hands.

"Finally these idiots have something to distract them..."

_"Oh, I didn't see you there, Byakuya."_

"This is my room..." He spoke, his voice muffled from the pillows and blankets he had shoved his face into. "And my mind."

_"I see Mukuro explained the planes of existence to you."_ She looked at the other two for any sort of response, but they were too absorbed in their new devices. Turning back, she held her hands together in a proper manner

"Mhhmm.." Byakuya turned over, still keeping his face submerged into his pillow. His head hurt and he honestly just wanted to go back to sleep. But that was nearly impossible now, as he was already awake.

_"You look tired. Those two keeping you awake?"_

"No duh, they're like little parasites inside my mind."

_"I can hear ya'"_ Mondo chimed in, not bothering to look up from his game.

"That's the point."

_"I guess I'll leave you three be, I wouldn't want to wake you up this early in the day."_

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically, shuffling in his bed. Mondo was too focused on whatever he was playing to say anything of note, besides a few mumbles that were obviously directed towards the device.

_"Goodbye, Celeste!"_ Chihiro waved, before getting back to their program. It had been so long since they'd used a computer, the last time being to program Alter Ego. Given that wasn't the most enjoyable experience, it was nice to have something more leisurely to work on.

_"Au revoir"_ She disappeared, leaving the three in silence. All you could hear was the tapping of keys and faint mumbling coming from Mondo. Byakuya didn't mind the quiet. In fact, he encouraged it. It left him to his thoughts.

That wasn't always a good thing- being left to his thoughts, that is. He usually had loud chatter to keep him distracted, or the occasional sound of a game of rock, paper, scissors. But it was finally gone. It felt like he was alone again. Without Makoto, or Asahina and Kirigiri. Without Mondo and Chihiro.

The thought of that past made him less excited than he thought it would, but he chose to ignore that. His mind raced with thoughts and questions and issues. Every answer just brought more questions, none of which he could answer himself. But he kept making up scenerio upon scenerio to find the most realistic options. That failed, of course, because killing games, the end of the world and talking to ghosts were all unrealistic on their own.

But of course, he thought away. Of how to get rid of his worries and doubts. How to fix his problems. Philosophical questions included, like the meaning of life and what's after death. All of this things he would normally think about, if he wasn't distracted from his thoughts every ten minutes. Although, today was no exception as an interruption soon came in the form of a knock at the door.

Byakuya grumbled, rolling out of bed to get the door. With a quick glance at the clock, he noticed it was 9:00 am. Three hours had passed since Celeste's visit, and it all flew by faster than he'd liked. Not wanting to keep his visitor waiting, he opened the door.

He expected Makoto, but instead he was met with the hyper swimmer known as Aoi Asahina. She spoke frantically, as if something terrible had happened. "Byakuya..!!! I need your help!! Please please please-!"

"What?? What is it?"

"No time to explain!! Just follow me!"

That statement confused Byakuya, but he had no time to ponder it as he was dragged away. The swimmer held his wrist as she ran off, pulling him along. This better be important... He hadn't even changed yet, let alone taken a shower.

Lets just say... It was important.


End file.
